Almost There
by stuckinsea
Summary: Final Fic in Three Part Songfic RD Slash


Almost There (Part 3 of 3)  
Author/Artist: Hannah  
Pairing: R/D  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
Warnings: (If any)  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Summary: Even with some pushing we knew Draco could do it.  
Concrit: Yes  
A/N: This if for Hull1984 and sexyscholar who read my story first and gave me confidence to write more when I was too anxious to even post...Thanks Millions...here's the finale...

Almost There  
By: Hannah

Why the hell am I here again? Oh, right trying to get my prat of a boyfriend to come home. He's tried everything, even to the point of taking his case to Ginny Potter – she was willing at first, but then something changed and said if I wanted to get Ron back then I had to find a way to say those words.

_I've been down and now I'm  
Blessed, I felt the revelation  
Coming 'round, I guess it's  
Right, it's so amazing every time  
I see you, I'm alive..._

He's been trying. A lot. He wondered if he could get by with something like that bloke used in that movie 'Ghost' maybe Ron wouldn't mind if he said what he did, 'Ditto' or 'Likewise, Ron' maybe he'd accept that. No he wouldn't, it has to be those words.

_You're all I've got you lift me up,  
The sun and the Moonlight all my  
Dreams are in your eyes..._

It was simpler when he and Ron were just messing around. When they would meet in secret and just shag like bunnies, nothing more, just shagging. Then Ron had to go and tell Draco that he loved him and opened a door in Draco's heart that he thought was closed forever. Hell sometimes Draco didn't think he even had a heart. But Ron proved him wrong.

So why couldn't Draco just grant Ron this one wish, when Ron had made all of Draco's hearts desires come true.

_I wanna be Inside Your Heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
When the storm blows you away, and  
I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathing in,  
A soothing wind, I wanna be Inside  
Your Heaven_.

He remembered he was speechless when Ron told him. They were outside on the grounds sitting under a tree in a very secluded area near the forbidden forest and they were just sitting there saying nothing at all, just enjoying a moments respite before taking another NEWT.

He remembers his head on Ron's lap their fingers entwined as they lazily let them caress, it was like some beautiful dance. Just their fingers and then Ron leaned in and kissed his finger tips.

"I love you, Draco." and he stopped moving. His heart was beating so hard he thought it might burst right out of his chest.

When we touch, when we love, the  
Stars line up a wrong becomes undone

He was speechless, "You don't have to say it back," Ron said smiling down at him. "I just wanted you to know." then he leaned in and kissed him so softly and so tenderly that from then on, it went into Draco's memory as the greatest kiss in the entire world.

_And naturally my soul surrenders  
The sun and the moonlight all my  
Dreams are in your eyes_.

So that's why he's still sitting here, waiting for Ron to come out of the Potter's. Because he just can't bring himself to knock on the door, mostly because he still wouldn't mind knocking a few of Potters teeth loose. He knows that Potter never wanted them to be together, knows that he thinks that Draco isn't good enough for his 'Wheezy'. Draco still gets pissed thinking about how Ron was the thing Potter would miss the most. Fucking bastard, no one touches what's his. Not even the 'Chosen One'.

He sees movement in the house and the door opens and there he is...his paramour. His only reason for living. He opens his mouth to call out to him, but his throat constricts. Do it you idiot. But he can't. He's been doing this for days. Waits until Ron shows up, tries to call out to him, but then chickens out having to Apparate out of there because his throat is so closed up that he can't breathe. This is going to be attempt number twelve.

He's about to leave, when he hears his name. "Malfoy?"

He freezes, it's not Ron it's Potter. "Potter," he says voice dripping with disdain.

"What are you doing?" Potter says brandishing his wand.

Draco rolls his eyes, "Put it away, Potter – you don't have to show it off, I already know it's eleven inches and deadly."

Potter makes a face shaking his head, "You know you were always a foul mouthed git, you know that."

"Compliments will never get you into my good graces, Potter." Draco says smirking.

"Ron wants you to leave."

Draco stiffens, but of course doesn't show this. Malfoy's never show their enemies their weakness, though you'd have to be stupid to not know that Draco Malfoy's one weakness was Ron.

"He said that?" he says in almost a whisper and he berates himself for even showing a hint of pain. Especially to scarhead.

"No – well not in so many words."

"Did he say it or not you imbecile." Draco snarls.

"Oi! I'd thank you not to call me names on my own property, you pillock."

"Well?"

"Look, Malfoy – let's face it, you and I," he says pointing between the two of them, "we're never going to get along – but all I want is for Ron to be happy and unfortunately he's happiest when he's with you – so be a fucking Gryffindor and go in there and tell him you love him."

Draco hisses like a cat, "There's no need to insult me," and he walks by Potter and stops, "thanks." he says not looking back and heads towards Potters house taking a deep breath he knocks.

_I wanna be Inside Your Heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
When the storm blows you away, and  
I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathing in,  
A soothing wind, I wanna be Inside  
Your Heaven.  
_  
When Ron opens the door, it takes every ounce of power Draco has not to just throw himself into Ron's arms and beg for forgiveness. But he knows if he did Ron would still turn him away. Because Ron, only wants three things from him. Ron steps to the side and lets Draco by. 

Draco smiles at the pillows and blankets folded and pilled neatly on one side of the couch in the sitting room. He must be driving Ginny insane by now. He walks over to the couch and takes a pillow and hugs it lightly.  
"Ron – I – I," he's stuttering, his heart is doing that thing again, it's about to burst out of his chest.

_When minutes turn to days and  
Years, when mountains fall I'll  
Still be here, holding you until  
The day I die..._

"Wait," Ron says and goes to him kneeling in front of him, taking small hands into his bigger ones. "I love you." he says softly. Draco nods and looks at their hands, their fingers entwined. "And I know you love me – and I'm sorry for trying to make you say it, it was stupid of me – I know you'll say it to me eventually and I know actions speak louder than words – but just so you know – hearing them would be nice too."

_I wanna be Inside Your Heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
When the storm blows you away..._

He leans in to kiss Draco but Draco stops him and touches his cheek, looking deep into his eyes. There...he finally sees it...all this time he thought Ron wanted him to be someone else, someone who could be more open, more affectionate, more willing to just surrender. But right now in Ron's eyes, he sees the man that Ron wants him to be, and it's no one but Draco...just Draco.

He laughs lightly and Ron arches a brow. "You're such a drama queen." Draco says resting their forehead together.

"Draco – I'm accepting you – for the emotionally challenged prat that you are and you're calling me a drama queen – not the right thing to say if you want me back in your bed."

Draco smirks. "Ron – you know you're dying to get back into my bed – it's the only place in the world where I make you feel like you're flying without even having left the ground." Draco whispers softly.

Ron smiles and nods, "I do so miss that, dragon."

_I wanna be Inside Your Heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
When the storm blows you away, and  
I wanna be the earth that holds you..._

Draco leans in and rests his lips against Ron's not putting any pressure, just resting, wanting to feel his soft skin, his breath and he sighs. "I love you, Ron."

Ron blinks and then smiles nuzzles his nose along Draco's and the kisses him softly, "Took you long enough," he says when he pulls away.

Every bit of air you're breathing in,  
A soothing wind...

Draco arches a brow pulling back and crossing his arms in his usual Malfoy brat stance, "Just to be fair, when you said it to me first, you said I didn't have to say it back, you just wanted to let me know."

"What!"

"Well – that's what you said – so in the future don't tell me things unless you mean it." and Draco smirks as Ron growls.

Ron stands up tugging the blond up and into his arms. "Let's go home."

"Love you," Draco says again.

"I know."

_I wanna be Inside Your Heaven..._


End file.
